


First Time for Everything

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/><img/></p>
  <p>Arthur has been feeling monumentally horny for days. And Merlin smells damned good!</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Beta credit goes out to Ximeria, the fastest red pen in the west! Hopefully this will come over as gentle humour. That's how I meant it to be read anyway.

When King Elfric arrived to discuss plans to ally his kingdom with Camelot, he brought with him his three very beautiful and very _willing_ daughters.

The eldest had breasts a man could happily suffocate in. The middle daughter was fair and slim, with sparkling blue eyes and an even more sparkling intellect, and the youngest... oh the youngest! Even though she reminded Arthur a little of Morgana, with her raven black hair and alabaster skin, she was the most desirable of them all, and tried the hardest to get Arthur’s attention.

Elfric, of course, did nothing to dissuade the girls’ behaviour, hoping that the Prince would take advantage. Then he could be forced into marriage giving Elfric a much stronger position at the bargaining table.

Arthur knew full well that a person in his position had to be careful. Much though he yearned for what the three ladies were so blatantly offering, he wasn’t ready to be trapped into a loveless marriage. And so he had manfully resisted their womanly charms. It hadn’t been easy. Arthur kept Merlin glued to his side, for fear of being left alone with any of them.

At the feast Uther threw to celebrate the signing, Arthur kept his eyes on his plate, rather than on Lydia’s low cut dress, and tried valiantly to ignore Lianna’s hand on his thigh under the table. He attempted to dull the ache of desire with alcohol.

Lots of alcohol.

By the time Merlin coaxed him to his chambers and shuffled him across the floor towards his bed, he could think of nothing save how hard he was, and how good Merlin smelled, and if he couldn’t slake his lust with a woman for fear of begetting an illegitimate heir to the throne, then there was always the other option. And fuck, Merlin _did_ smell good, and he was stronger than he looked...

At the very last moment, he spun them around, shoved a very startled Merlin onto the bed and dropped to his knees. Before Merlin could so much as say, “Arthur, what the..., ” he had ripped open Merlin’s breaches and swallowed his cock whole.

Things got a little hazy after that. Merlin’s lax cock soon began to fill and Merlin started to make the most delicious noises, which, incidentally, went right to Arthur’s groin. This? He loved. Nothing compared to the smell, the taste, the sound...

When Merlin shouted his name and spasmed, Arthur moaned and swallowed it all down greedily. Women were great, but nothing beat the satisfaction of making a guy come his brains out down your throat!

He may have momentarily passed out, because the next thing he knew, he was lying on the cold stone floor staring up and the ceiling. Merlin’s face, eyes like dinner plates, wavered into view.

“What the hell,” Merlin said shakily, “was that?”

“That,” Arthur replied smugly, “was the best blowjob you’ve ever had.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and hauled himself up to flop down on the bed next to Merlin.

His manservant was still panting heavily and staring down at his exposed groin.

“Maybe,” he said unsurely, “it’s not like I have anything to compare it with.”

Which was when Arthur began to get the feeling he’d just done something really bad. Gulping, he turned slowly to look at Merlin.

“You’ve never had a blow job before,” he stated flatly.

Merlin shook his head, reaching down to tuck his limp cock back into his trousers.

Shit! Arthur was rapidly sobering up. “Merlin please, _please_ tell me that I’m not the first person to lay hands on your cock?”

“Depends, does my own hand count?”

Arthur collapsed back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. “Dear God. You’re what, seventeen, eighteen?”

“I’ll be twenty-one in a couple of weeks,” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“God! Even worse. Twenty-one and you’ve never had sex? They clearly do things differently in the country!”

Merlin had propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey, it’s not like I had a lot of options, you know. The only unmarried women in the village were old widow Cuthbert, Laurel Fletcher, and my mother!”

“Laurel...?”

“She was eight, Arthur!”

“Oh, fair enough then.” Arthur surreptitiously pressed the heel of his hand onto his still hard cock and willed it to subside. “There _are_ other options though. Didn’t you and Will…?”

Merlin jerked back so violently that he nearly fell off the bed. “No!” he bellowed indignantly. “We didn’t do that sort of thing in Ealdor.”

“Really?” Arthur found that hard to believe. He’d grown up around battle hardened knights and nobles, most of whom had considered a quick tumble with a man just as valid for relieving tension as a vigorous massage or a soak in a hot bath.

“Yes, _really_ ,” Merlin said. “We country bumkins are not as sophisticated as you _city_ folks.”

Which made Arthur feel even worse. He’d basically forced an unprepared and unwilling servant to have sex with him because he was drunk and horny. He didn’t even have the words to express how shit he felt.

“I… I apologise…” he began, trying to think if there was any way at all he could ever make this up to Merlin. “I should never have…” But Merlin didn’t look particularly ravished. In fact, he looked positively satiated and also I little bit smug. In fact, the bastard was laughing!

“Look, I know I could probably milk this for quite a while,” Merlin said, “but the truth is, I’ve been dreaming about this since I first saw you.”

“What?” Arthur said in a voice the definitely could not be described as a screech.

Merlin was looking at him from beneath a veil of thick lashes in a manner that was doing odd things to his equilibrium. “Well, okay, at first I dreamed of strangling you in your sleep, but then I um, got over that.”

“So all that shit you just told me...”

“Was _almost_ all true.” Merlin assured him. “We marry young in Ealdor to avoid the temptation of sex outside wedlock. There were several girls my mother was trying to get me to court, but ... well, I just wasn’t _interested_ in girls. And before you ask, Will punched me right in the face when I tried to grope him. Anyway, my mother found out and it nearly broke her heart.”

Arthur put two and two together. “And that’s why she sent you away? To Camelot?”

“Um, yeah. Among other things.” Merlin mumbled.

Arthur’s head had begun to pound and scowling made it hurt even more so he gave up thinking altogether and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes tightly. “Damn! I think my hangover has arrived early,” he said unhappily.

The next thing he knew, Merlin had undone his breeches and was enthusiastically but inexpertly working his cock back to full hardness with his work-roughened hand.

“Merlin!” he yelped. “You can’t...”

“Shush, Arthur,” Merlin admonished softly. “I’ve heard tell that sex is the best way to get rid of a headache.”

He still felt a bit shit about the way things had happened, but judging by the noises Merlin was now making as his head bobbed up and down on Arthur’s fully restored manhood, there were no hard feelings. So to speak.

Arthur decided he would find a way to make up for his assumptions. They would do all this again and much more besides. There was a first time for everything, after all. And a first time with Arthur Pendragon, was a first time you would remember for the rest of your life.

And, God, that was good. What he lacked in experience, Merlin made up for with enthusiasm. Arthur glanced down and met Merlin’s heavy lidded eyes and that was all it took to tip him right over the edge. That, and the hot, wet suction and Merlin’s wicked, nimble tongue. “Fuuuuck!” he cried, trying not to buck upwards and choke Merlin to death with his cock.

Afterwards, they lay panting on the bed, staring up at the canopy overhead. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before, Merlin?”

Merlin’s answer was to swat him over the head with a pillow. “How’s your head?”

Arthur was surprised to note that his head was, indeed, fine. He rolled towards Merlin pressed his hand to Merlin’s already half hard cock. “My head’s fine. Looks like yours could do with some attention, though.”

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. “Prat! You’re going to kill me.”

Arthur squeezed a little harder, noting the way Merlin’s breath hitched and replied, “Yeah, but what a way to go, eh?”

 

END


End file.
